Tes yeux de couleur or
by Cut-Kimi
Summary: Pourquoi Hisoka prend la peine de porter Léolio au second tour ? Que c'est t'il passé pendant ce labbes de temps ? Réponse sorti tout droit de mon imaginaire.


Rien n'est à moi.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Tes yeux de couleur or**

_**HunterXHunter 2011 : Episode 5**_

POV : Léolio

Je sens que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, mon corps se fait balloter dans tous les sens, je ne sais pas où je suis…. **« Mmmmmh…. »**

**« Oh ! Tu te réveilles enfin mon chaton ! »**

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

**« Hi..so..ka.., articulais-je avec du mal. »**

Le mouvement de ballotage s'arrête, je sens qu'on me dépose délicatement contre quelque chose, un arbre sans doute. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je vois son visage, il me sourit tendrement, comme cette fois là…

Fin POV : Léolio

_**-Flash Back- Plusieurs mois en arrières**_

Léolio marchait tranquillement à travers les ruelles sombres pour rejoindre enfin son chez lui. **« Ah ! Je suis épuisé! Ce travail de serveur commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs !… Mais j'ai besoin de blés ! » **Pensait il en pleurant intérieurement.

Tout à coup, un bruit attira son attention. Il provenait de derrière une poubelle. Le brun s'approcha doucement et...

**« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ****» **Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons tout en se mettant en position de défense; un bras au dessus de la tête, l'autre devant le nez et un pied en l'air, vous avez vue comme il est souple !

Un homme couvert de sang était étendu derrière, mais la chose qui le frappa le plus était ses yeux de couleur or qui le fixaient. Il se décida seulement à bouger quand il les referma avec difficulté. Léolio se précipita donc sur lui.

**« Monsieur ! Que s'est il passé ?! MONSIEUR ! »**

Il aperçut alors une blessure très profonde à l'abdomen, et décida donc de l'emmener chez lui. Il le soulèva et…

**« Gyah ! Mais c'est qu'il pèse son poids ! »**

Arrivé chez lui _(30min à la place de 2min… Vive la force herculéenne !…),_ Léolio lui pratiqua les soins dont il avait besoins. L'inconnu avait perdu beaucoup de sang et la plaie était profonde mais par chance aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Après avoir fini de soigner ses blessures il l'installa sur le lit et s'assieds auprès de lui.

**« Je dois avouer que son style n'est pas banal ! Il est habillé comme un clown ou un magicien moderne, ses chaussures en pointe dont le bout forme une boucle, son pantalon blanc bouffant qui contraste avec un juste-au-corps rose et un petit haut bouffant bleu et rose que j'ai dû lui retirer pour le soigner. Sur les joues sont dessinées une étoile rose et une larme verte et enfin, des cheveux roux surélevés. Non, vraiment pas banal comme style...****»** Et il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

**« Wouah ! **– tout en baillant et en s'étirant avec une grâce dont on le connait capable - **J'ai bien dormis moi ! ****»** Dit-il avant de se retourner vers le convalescent qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la veille.** « J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre bientôt … **pensa-t-il, puis il dit** : Bon aller, petit dej' ! J'ai une faim de loup moi !** » Tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Pendant trois jours, Léolio n'alla pas travailler et ne quitta même pas son appartement car la belle au bois dormant ne se décidait toujours pas à ouvrir l'œil. _(peut être attendait-elle un petit bisou de notre prince ?)_

Le quatrième matin, Léolio se réveilla, comme depuis les trois derniers jours, auprès de son invité mais cette fois-ci, il l'observa longuement. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez lui mais il ne pouvait dire quoi. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut que son maquillage n'avait pas bougé alors que ça faisait plus de quatre jours qu'il était dessiné sur ses joues. Ses joues… Léolio ne put réprimer une irrésistible envie de caresser ces dites joues. Il passa donc le revers de sa main sur sa pommette et descendit doucement, très doucement, jusqu'à son menton et à cette même vitesse retourna à son point de départ**. «Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait la peau aussi douce****»** murmura t-il pour lui même**.**

Tout à coup, une main attrapa la sienne. Les yeux de l'inconnu s'ouvrirent pendant que ceux de Léolio s'écarquillèrent, et l'autre main du roux se posa au niveau de la joue et de l'arrière du crâne de Léolio pour lui éviter tout mouvement de recule.

**« Qui es tu ? **demanda l'autre d'une voix suave**.**

**- Lé… Léolio, mai…Mais je... Je pense que c'…C'est plutôt à moi de vous... poser cette question.**

**- Hisoka. **–regarde autour de lui du coin de l'œil**- Où suis-je ?**

**- Chez moi. Vous avez été blessé, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?**

**- Si, -**plante son regarde dans celui de Léolio**- c'est toi qui m'a sauvé je suppose. **–passe ses deux bras autour de la nuque de Léolio**- Je t'en remercie. –**petit sourire sournois-

**- De…. –**se dégage brutalement-** De rien ! **–se gratte la tête de gène-** Ahah ! Moi qui pensais que vous n'alliez pas vous réveiller !**

**- Mmmmh… **fut sa seule réponse**. »**

Hisoka détailla longuement la chambre avant d'entreprendre de se lever. Geste vite stoppé par Léolio.

**« Mais que croyez vous faire ?!**

- **Me lever pour m'en aller peut être.**

- **Hors de question ! **dit Léolio sur un ton qui n'admet aucune objection

- **Pardon ? **demanda Hisoka incrédule.

- **Vous n'irez nulle part ! Interdiction que vous quittiez cet appartement avant que vos blessures ne soit totalement guéries ! -**l'horloge sonna neuf heures-** Wouha ! Le boulot ! Je suis en retard ! **–Imaginez vous un Léolio courant partout dans un appartement-** Je serrais de retour ce soir ! Mes clefs ? Elles sont où ?! Et interdiction de vous lever ! Ah les voilà ! C'est clair ?! J'y vais ! **–il sort de l'appartement en courant laissant un Hisoka avec une mine ahurit-

Dans l'appartement, seul le rire d'Hisoka tranchait le silence et ces quelques mots** : « Il me plait vraiment ».**

Léolio venait juste de finir son service et courut comme un dératé vers son appartement. Pour se venger de ses trois jours d'absence, son patron l'avait forcé à rester travailler jusqu'à la fermeture, c'est à dire une heure du matin. Enfin arrivé devant chez lui, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la chambre et

…

Ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place, la bouche béante. Hisoka, assis sur le lit, exactement dans la même position que ce matin sauf avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Bonsoir ! **dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- **Bon.. Bonsoir.**

- **J'ai le droit de me lever ? **demanda t'il avec un sourire.

- **O…Oui.**

- **Bien. »**

Hisoka se leva et se dirigea à pas de loup vers Léolio, il plaqua violement un bras à côté de la tête de ce dernier pour ne lui laisser aucune issue, puis le sourire aux lèvres il commença à caresser la joue et doucement, presque sensuellement, lui susurra à l'oreille : **« Toi aussi tu as la peau douce » **puis il ferma les yeux et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de sa proie.

**« Hahah ! Tu… Tu veux dîner quelque chose ?** dit une voix assez lointaine. »

Hisoka, surprit, ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que sa jolie petite proie lui avait échappée. Il avait sans doute dût profiter du moment où il avait fermé les yeux pour passer en dessous de son bras et fuir vers la pièce d'à côté. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il répondit un **« Oui. **» et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. Là, il vit un Léolio de dos, aux fourneaux, avec les oreilles légèrement rouges. A cette vue le sourire d'Hisoka s'élargit de plus belle **« Il n'y a pas à dire, il me plaît vraiment ! **pensa-t-il tout en proposant de mettre la table ».

Le reste du dîner se passa dans le calme. A l'heure du coucher Léolio força Hisoka à prendre le lit pendant que lui dormirait sur le canapé. Après vingt minutes de négociations, Léolio sorti vainqueur et Hisoka se plia à ses demandes. _(C'est vraiment le même Hisoka ?)_

Un mois passa, Hisoka essayait fréquemment de séduire Léolio, c'en était presque devenu banal. Des fois, pendant qu'ils regardaient la TV, il le prenait dans ses bras et déposait des baisers dans le cou de sa proie favorite, mais cette dernière prétextait d'avoir soif pour s'échapper. Hisoka tentait aussi de venir dormir avec lui sur le canapé ou de l'attirer dans le lit avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais eu de succès pour cette stratégie il faut bien l'avouer. Ou encore, il entrait dans la salle de bain pendant que Léolio prenait sa douche, mais généralement Hisoka terminait avec un peu tout ce qui avait entre les mains de Léolio dans la figure (brosse à dents, shampoing, rasoir…) ce qui amusait beaucoup le magicien car il quittait toujours la pièce en riant à gorge déployée, voilant la rage du futur docteur. Mais à par cela la vie était tranquille et agréable. Hisoka était surprit d'être aussi stable pendant un temps aussi long.

En une fin d'après midi, Léolio demanda à Hisoka de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour voir si ses blessures s'étaient bien cicatrisées, Hisoka s'exécuta. Après un long silence Léolio dit enfin avec un petit sourire, Hisoka se demanda à cet instant s'il s'agissait d'un sourire de joie ou un sourire triste, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

**« Tes blessures sont enfin guéries ! Plus aucun risque de te blesser à nouveau ou qu'elles se rouvrent !**

- **Merci mon chaton. Je vais enfin pouvoir bouger ! **Dit-il avec un clin d'œil**. »**

A ce moment la mine de Léolio s'assombrit, Hisoka le remarqua tout de suite et dit dans la foulée :

**« Pour te remercier je t'emmène au resto' ce soir.**

- **Euh… Non ce n'est pas la peine !**

- **Si **! –il le prit dans ses bras, colla leur front ensembles et lui caressa doucement la joue- **S'il te plaît, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

- **Bi… Bien.**

- **Très bien, va te préparer alors, on part dans vingt minutes ! **dit-il tout sourire**. »**

Ils passèrent un moment agréable, ponctué de rires et de sourires enjôleur. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin du retour, dans la ruelle de leur rencontrent, ils entendirent :

**« HISOKA ! »**

Un homme apparut comme sorti de nulle part. Il était assez grand, des cheveux bruns lui arrivant au niveau de genoux, habillé tout en noir et un seul œil bleu tel l'azure, car là où devrait se trouver son jumeau une cicatrise y trônait.

Avec un sourire l'appelé demanda d'un air nonchalant :

**« Oui c'est moi-même. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

- **Tu sais en quoi tu vas m'aider ?! En crevant sale ordure ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu m'as rendu borgne salopard !**

- **Ah bon ? Je n'en ai pas souvenir pourtant..**

- **MEURS ! **dit son assaillant en se jetant sur Hisoka**. »**

Hisoka esquiva le coup sans aucun problème, mais Léolio qui était juste derrière lui n'eut pas cette chance et se prit un coup de couteau à l'avant-bras.

**« Léolio.. **murmura Hisoka avant d'accourir auprès de ce dernier**. Léolio ! Ça va ? **–à ce moment là, il le prit dans ses bras-** Réponds moi !**

- **Arrêtes d'hurler… Je vais bien. **Lui répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Regardez ça ! Le célèbre tueur Hisoka qui devient sentimental ! Tu es vraiment un minable ! HAHAHAHAHA ! **Lui lança l'autre en riant à ce tenir les côtes.

- **Salopard… »**

Hisoka se releva doucement, dos à son assaillant, puis se retourna lentement, très lentement, pour enfin lui faire face. Là le sourire de l'autre s'effaça immédiatement car il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de couleur or une rage et une haine incontrôlables. Sans crier gare une carte s'abattit au milieu de la dernière porte conduisant à l'âme, puis une seconde se planta au milieu du front de ce dernier qui périt sur le coup alors qu'au même moment le visage d'Hisoka aborda un sourire de pure satisfaction.

**« Qui es tu à la fin ? **dit une voix apeurée.** »**

Hisoka se retourna doucement vers Léolio qui arborait une mine totalement apeurée. Hisoka fit alors quelques pas en sa direction et lui tendit la main pour aider ce dernier à se relever. **« Je t'expliquerais tout si d'abords tu vas soigner cette blessure. »**

Léolio se leva avec difficulté sans prêter attention à la main tendue d'Hisoka et se dirigea vers son appartement. Tout le trajet se fit en silence.

Une fois arrivé, Hisoka chercha le nécessaire pour soigner la blessure du docteur, **« Les rôles sont inversés, pensa-t-il. »**, qui s'était assis sur le canapé et commença à panser sa blessure.

**« Tu es un monstre**. Lâcha Léolio dans le silence qui s'était installé.

- **Je suis un tueur.** Répliqua le concerné avant de lever son regard et de le planter dans celui de son interlocuteur. **Oui c'est vrai, j'ai besoin de tuer, c'est dans ma nature, je recherche sans cesse de nouveaux rivaux, de nouvelles sensations, ça me fait frémir d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un… Oui je doit être un monstre, mais je suis également l'homme avec lequel tu as vécu pendant ce mois.**

- **Crétin..** Murmura l'autre avant de le prendre dans ses bras. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent après un mois d'attente, un baiser doux, puis plus fougueux, plus passionné. Hisoka souleva Léolio et le déposa sur le lit. Là, leurs corps s'enflammèrent, les caresses de plus en plus présentes, leurs vêtements devenaient de plus en plus oppressant alors les mains expertes d'Hisoka les retira. Le roux, après maintes caresses, s'inséra doucement en Léolio qui poussa un cri, mélange de douleur et de pur plaisir. Leur corps s'accordaient parfaitement, et dans un rythme endiablé où passion, amour et plaisir charnel se mêlaient. Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, à l'unisson. Après quelques instants de flou total pour nos nouveaux amants, Hisoka se retira doucement et pris Léolio dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard le magicien ne pu réprimer un soupir de lassitude.

« **Qui a-t-il ?** Demanda le brun.

- **Je me dis que bientôt je vais devoir te quitter et ça ne me réjouit pas trop. **Répondit le roux.

- **Pourquoi ? **

- **Je vais passer l'examen de Hunter.**

- **Qu'est ce ?**

- **Un titre très convoité, on peut plus facilement tuer, avoir de l'argent, etc…**

- **De l'argent ?** **Il faut que tu m'en parles plus ça m'intéresse**. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- **Tu veux qu'on le passe ensembles ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus tendre que d'ordinaire.

- **Avec plaisir !** Dit le futur docteur avant de se faire embrasser sauvagement par son amant.

_**-Fin du Flash Back-**_

POV : Léolio

Oui, exactement le même sourire. J'étends les bras pour l'attirer contre moi, il me serre également contre lui, je l'embrasse tendrement, il répond avec la même tendresse. J'y mets fin, un peu contre sa volonté, je me lève difficilement et le regarde.

« **Je t'aime** » Les mots qui restaient coincés dans ma gorge depuis si longtemps sortent enfin.

Il me regarde avec une mine choquée, puis réalisant enfin mes mots il sourit de la façon dont j'aime tant et me répond à son tour.

**« Moi aussi »**

Je lui renvoie son sourire mais… J'ai mal ?...

…

Je porte ma main à ma joue et je m'aperçois qu'elle est toute enflée. Je reste quelques secondes interdit.

« **Ça va pas** ? Me demande t-il en se levant.

- **CRETIN !** M'écriais-je avant de lui sauter dessus. **QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE ME FRAPPER AUSSI FORT ?!**

- **Pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès** ! Déclara-t-il entre deux rires qui ne faisaient que me rendre plus en colère.

- **CRETIN FINI ! JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIT ! JE NE T'AIME PAS !** Hurlais-je avant de m'éloigner.

- **Léolio ! Chaton ! Mais attends ! **» Dit-il avant de courir pour me rattraper.

_**FIN**_

Un grand grand merci à Hinatasara car elle m'a apporté des modifications et à donc amélioré ma fanfic ! C'est vraiment très gentille à elle et je l'en remercie encore beaucoup ^^

Sinon que pensez vous de ma première fanfic ? Reviews ?


End file.
